Kirby (Character)
Summary Kirby is one of Nintendo's most iconic characters alongside Mario, Link, and many others. Kirby is the main character of the Kirby series of video games developed by HAL Laboratory. Kirby even received his own anime, titled Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In Dream Land, he lives in his dome-shaped house on Planet Popstar. Kirby has saved Popstar on numerous occasions. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown, Likely 4-A, likely 3-C with Super abilities Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby Gender: Male (However in Japan Kirby is gender neutral) Age: Around 200 years old Classification: Star Warrior, Pink Puffball Powers and Abilities: 'Immortality (Type 7), Power Mimicry, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Magic, Afterimage, Weapon Mastery, Warp Star, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration, Body Manipulation, Duplication, Flight, Void Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Unknown, Likely''' Multi-Solar System level''' (Defeated Dark Nebula, who could erase all celestial bodies within a solar a huge radius until the only visible thing in space was a far away galaxy), likely Galaxy level with Super abilities (Much superior to his former stats) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Able to fought against the likes of Marx, Galacta Knight and Meta Knight, as he was able to keep up with them and capable of controlling the Warp Star which is able to fly from NOVA's summon point which is the galaxy's end, then to Popstar in short seconds.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Unknown, at least Galaxy level (The Multi-Solar System destruction wave described above didn't do any damage notable to him, could survive attacks from Void Termina, who was empowered by many 4-A beings capable of contending with Kirby) Stamina: Possibly Limitless Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Warp Star, Copy Essence, Cellphone to call the Warp Star Intelligence: Quite High (Able to fight opponents and find out about great strategies to overcome them) Weaknesses: Naive, only a baby and has a lot to learn, copy abilities can be taken out in a few hits, can also be impulsive Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Inhale: This move grants Kirby the ability to inhale any opponent to either spit them out or use them as to get an ability as Kirby sucks in air to get the victim. He is also capable of doing flight using this to puff up air while waving his arms to get some kind of flight, Kirby has also had the ability to have a helper using this. * Warp Star: This is a transportation tool used by Kirby as he can go to many different places with this in mere seconds. He can simply call it by using the cell phone or making one of his own, and even go after very fast opponents and crash into them later. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Unknown Tier Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Iconic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users